Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 August 2015
07:50 ? 07:52 so very very quiet!| 08:42 did i log chat 08:44 idk 08:46 hai 08:48 sup 08:48 hai 08:49 Hai 08:49 Neon Mixtape Hype 08:52 Hey guys! 08:52 tako 08:52 Tally ho TMS 08:54 imma go play swbf2 08:59 o/ 09:00 Im back baby 09:17 I won't be here today, sadly. 09:17 See ya. 09:29 Guys 09:29 Thread:398495 09:29 what happened to it? 09:30 Brb 09:38 Ded chat 09:46 asdf 09:53 ... 10:17 ? 10:22 Like ducks.... 10:22 Like Duck Hunt! 10:22 Sup 10:23 wat 10:23 Dead.... 10:28 .......chat 10:28 ChatTags is dead. 10:28 sTest/s 10:30 sTest/s 10:30 See? 11:17 Also, Sup. 11:18 I'm working on Dave's Adventures so don't expect me to be all active, jeez 11:18 I know... 11:19 Also, Sup 11:19 @MN321 11:19 Looking forward to it, btw. 11:19 Looking forward to what 11:20 The game you're working on. 11:20 Oh 11:20 I already released versions of it before 11:20 I can link you to them 11:21 Hi TCLP 11:21 o/ 11:22 Sup 11:24 yay 11:24 now on pc 11:24 Deadception 11:24 for a while... 11:25 o/ 11:26 hai 11:27 * Pinkgirl234 crawls in 11:28 hallo 11:28 o/ 11:28 http://prntscr.com/83qiob 11:28 woop 11:28 (Something from Dave's Adventures) 11:30 . 11:30 gtg] 11:31 Alt+F4! Two! 11:31 Oh welp 11:31 o/ 11:31 and \o 11:31 Bye Awiki 11:33 I changed my wordbubble. 11:34 Oh 11:34 Also hey Cavia! 11:37 *sighs* Oh well 01:44 I question it's presence on one of the badges. 01:45 I also question it's presence on mainspace 01:45 Because that scarf doesn't look PVZ like. 01:46 Test 01:47 Is this template useless? 01:48 Yup 01:48 Delete it. 01:48 Done 01:49 Now, wait for his reaction. 01:50 rage 01:50 Opps 01:51 Killed chat 01:52 http://loveculator.com/results/?a=Electric+Plants&b=Old+men 01:52 Wow 01:53 Hi 01:53 Hi! 01:53 (oh) 01:53 Hello! \o 01:54 Back! 01:54 Hi! 01:54 Electric Plants ? 01:54 Yes? 01:55 http://loveculator.com/results/?a=Electric+Plants&b=Old+men 01:55 Back 01:55 Sweet 01:55 Test 01:55 Back! 01:55 It was laggy 01:55 I saw it and I said 01:55 http://loveculator.com/results/?a=Imcr8z&b=Bacon 01:55 (Oh) 01:55 Oh 01:55 lol 01:56 I thought you will replying to someone else 01:56 Hi! 01:56 And imcr8z loves bacon? I doubt so 01:56 http://loveculator.com/results/?a=Imcr8z&b=Bacon 01:56 If no one saw this 01:57 Electric, can do you this for me? 01:57 http://loveculator.com/results/?a=Andreelikesplantsvszombies&b=Old+men 01:57 Wow 01:58 Huh? 01:59 He can't get enough of old men 02:01 :O 02:01 Can we talk about the fact (strawburst) looks like he touches Imps. 02:02 He looks like he touched the fan blover 02:02 and Fan Blover definately looks like "touched" 02:02 but I still vote (Bana Launcher) for the most pedo plant 02:04 Hi guys! 02:04 Howdy! 02:04 Hello 02:04 (jade cactus) 02:05 I feel like that only 6 days left and NMT will be leaked officially by PopCap 02:05 So excited... 02:05 K 02:05 Another 99% Yuri ship: http://www.lovecalculator.com/love.php?name1=Bikini+Zombie&name2=Pepsicola45 02:06 Let's see if the apk doesn't suddenly pop up in that time period 02:06 hey Uselessguy, I know you opposed this like a billion years ago but still, can we implement it please, since it got so many seconds ^^ Thread:342140 02:06 Yup 02:07 great, thanks :) 02:07 Howdy! 02:07 Does the reason for closing that thread even make sense? 02:08 I will do those now 02:08 No need to discuss 02:08 K 02:09 Uh, there's a problem that admins can't still edit MediaWiki pages. :/ 02:10 Howdy! 02:10 okay, no prob, in the mean thime I can produce the zombie ones, currently I only got the plant ones anyway User blog:Sinanco/Garden Warfare Icons 02:11 (imp) We're taking over this thread! (imp) 02:12 Ok @Sinanco 02:12 in the mean tyme :P 02:12 Apparently, Lolwutburger thinks the Imps will become Minion knock-offs in the PvZ movie. 02:13 oh wait, it was thyme xD 02:13 02:13 To that I say: Burger? Have you even seen how the Imps were in every PvZ-related thing after PvZ 1? They're everywhere! 2015 08 12